When a glass plate for a window is mounted into an opening of a vehicle, such as an automobile, it is usual to use a plate-like body with a resin frame attached thereto for a vehicle, wherein a glass plate as the plate-like body has a resin frame attached to a peripheral edge area. The resin frame prevents water, such as rain water, from entering the car-interior side of a vehicle.
As one example of the configuration of a glass plate with a resin frame attached thereto for a vehicle, there has been known a glass plate with a resin frame attached thereto for a vehicle, which has a resin frame integrally molded to a peripheral edge area of the glass plate by injection molding. For example, JP-A-H05-213057 discloses a process for applying an adhesive to the entire peripheral edge area of a glass plate, using a mold with a cavity space to clamp the peripheral edge area of the glass plate with the adhesive applied thereto, and injecting a resin material into the cavity space to produce a glass plate with the resin frame integrally molded thereto.
When the resin frame is molded to the peripheral edge area of the glass plate in the cavity space, the mold is opened to take out the glass plate with the resin frame integrally molded thereto from the mold. Because the configuration of the resin frame has been recently made complicated, the resin frame tends to have a great mold release resistance during demolding when the resin frame has a plurality of portions obliquely projecting into the cavity space for example.
When the mold is opened to demold the resin frame, the resin frame is pulled toward a demolding direction by the mold with the result that the resin frame could detach from an adhesive. When a resin having a low green strength is used to mold the resin frame, the resin frame is likely to detach from an adhesive. When an attempt is made to extend the time for curing the resin material during molding of the resin frame in order to prevent the resin frame from being detached from an adhesive, it causes a reduction in throughput.